I can't live without you
by rachelisafallenangel
Summary: A bit of a late birthday present for Jasmine (justkeeptyping)! Explanation is in the AN, but you don't have to read it- just enjoy the Jara fluff! :D Happy Birthday, babe! xx Oneshot!


**So, it took me like, three months to write this, but Jasmine's birthday motivated me to finish it tonight. Now, I would have gotten it up much sooner, trust me, but...my parents do this thing every Sunday where we're not allowed to use any electronics like computers, phones, music playing things, TV- stuff like that. That's why this is up now. Because I've snuck on my laptop after my parents went to sleep. **

**The things I do for you, J. ;)**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Jasmine (justkeeptyping- check her stuff out, she's amazing!) as a birthday present! :) Happy...late...birthday! **

**Love you, babe; hope you had a fantastic birthday! :***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara bit her lip and pulled at the hem of the red jumper she wore, tugging it farther down her bare legs. It wasn't that she was embarrassed; she just needed something to do with her hands for the moment. She heard the water boiling behind her and turned around, pouring the noodles in the pot. After stirring it slowly, she bent over and stared at the computer, scrolling through the list of songs on the playlist. She settled on a Led Zeppelin song and raised the volume until it couldn't go any higher. She sang along softly as she worked on making the rest of dinner.

She and Jerome had started living together in their own apartment almost immediately after finishing university; it was a small place, but perfect for them. There was a large bedroom with a full bathroom and a walk-in closet, a spacious kitchen and a nice, cozy common room. It worked for both of them, and they were happy.

When she felt a pair of hands grip her waist, she might have jumped, if she hadn't already known that it was Jerome. She could smell his cologne immediately when he walked up behind her. He pulled her back into his chest as she scooped saucy spaghetti noodles onto a place for him. His lips landed on her neck and she giggled, trying to turn around so she could put the plates on the table.

"J," she scolded playfully.

"Jaffray," he mumbled and his teeth grazed her silky skin.

"I kinda need to get to the table." She pointed out.

"I kinda need to kiss you." He retorted, lifting his face and attempting to capture her lips but she turned away stubbornly. He sighed through his nose and let go of her, taking the plates. He set them on the table and spun her around, ignoring the food. He took her hands in his and pulled her into him, swaying slowly to the song playing from the computer.

"_Love me tender, love me sweet; never let me go._" He whispered into her ear along with Elvis Presley.

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Time for dinner," she said into his ear and pecked his cheek. She pulled him to the table and pulled her chair up next to his.

* * *

Mara smiled sleepily and hid her face behind the sleeves of Jerome's sweater as she lay in bed. Jerome laughed and tugged on her arms trying to reveal her to the camera she held.

"Come on, love, let me see you." He whispered, zooming into her covered face as he filmed. Her fingers moved so she could look through her hands for a moment but then she jerked them back into place, shaking her head.

"No, Jerome—"

"But you're so beautiful." he stated and she let out a light laugh.

"When I'm half asleep at seven o'clock in the morning with bedhead?"

"It's not like anyone's going to see this! These videos are for us and us only." He reminded her and she pulled her hands away from her face to give him a look. He grinned. "I just want to remember this moment."

"Waking up? You see this every day!"

"And I hope I never have to go a morning without seeing you first thing." He responded, leaning down and kissing her as he stopped recording.

* * *

"Alright, I see what you mean. Being videotaped when you least expect it is no fun, and sort of embarrassing, so you don't need to do it, babe. Put the camera away." He hissed, at his reflection as he finished shaving.

"Aw, but I love watching you shave." She pouted. "And like you said, no one's going to be seeing these except us."

"Mara, really, are you kidding me? You're using that against me? I was recording you before because you looked undeniably more beautiful than you usually do in the morning." He shrugged, wiping off extra shaving cream with a towel. He turned to her and arched an eyebrow, leaning back on the counter top. "Alright, you wanna videotape me? Very well, do it right now. I don't mind." he said as he reached for the towel that was wrapped around his slim hips, hanging loosely.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as a blush pooling on her cheeks; the steam from his previous shower only making it hotter for her.

"Changing," he replied. "I have to put some pants on."

She blinked and shut off the camera. "I have to go check the…thing…"

Jerome watched her leave the bathroom hurriedly and let out a quiet laugh, rubbing his hands together before running his fingers through his drying blonde hair.

* * *

"If you tickle me, I swear, Jerome Clarke." she warned from the other side of the couch.

"Will you really swear?" he teased, moving to the left just an inch so she would start fidgeting.

She scoffed. "Shut up!"

He laughed, inching toward the right. Her brown eyes followed his movements as he started going left again, and then right, and when she expected him to go left, he bolted around the right side of the couch and she was surprised just enough to freeze a moment nd then run around the left of the sofa. He wrapped one of his long arms around her almost instantly and slipped his other arm under her knees, lifting her bridal style. She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Leaning in, Jerome chuckled tauntingly and pecked her cheek.

"For catching me, you shouldn't even get a kiss." She mumbled.

"Come on, don't say that; you know you want to kiss me." he smiled at her cheekily and as he set her on their bed, the sun set shimmering through the windows of their bedroom, she reached up, stroking his cheek.

"I can't live without you, you know." She said softly, almost in a whisper so he couldn't hear.

"I know how you feel." He nodded, pulling her into his embrace and wrapping the duvet around them, so it was tight enough that they were so close they could hear more than feel each other's pulse.

* * *

**Short and really had no point to it other than cute Jara fluff! ;)**

**I'm thinking about changing my FF penname to rachelisafallenangel- what do y'all think?**

**Alright, I'm going to sleep. **

**Review?**

**Once again, happy birthday, Jasmine! Love you! xx**

**"Lickety split, a girl in a bit, as she falls in a pit saying, "hello, darling." Twisted insanity; falling humanity; all that I want is some tranquility. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Well, come on, boy."**

**-Rachel**


End file.
